


Hunnybun

by Xander_Garonson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 80's Music, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_Garonson/pseuds/Xander_Garonson
Summary: This story follows the town bad boy Ryoma and the new student Xander, who had just moved to the small town from the big city after winter break their senior year.Ryoma, being the sole guardian of his three younger siblings, naturally takes a bit of a guiding role for the new student in his grade, and as their relationship grows, so does his fascination with a certain quirk this new student possesses.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The New Kid

Ryoma sat on his bike as he lit a cigarette a little ways away from the entrance to the high school. He ran a hand through his hair and took a drag off of said cig. As he watched a group of girls go by, he removed it from his mouth and breathed the smoke out through his nose as he gave them a handsome smile. Revving the engine of the bike underneath him, he watched them giggle. His attention lingered on them as they kept walking, both his eyes and his mind wandering. 

When he turned back to his cigarette, he noticed someone he did not recognize walking by a little further away. His eyebrows lowered and the corner of his lips curled into a devious smirk. He watched this new student and his long legs walk right by him. Once he got a full look at the fellow student from behind, he wolf whistled, watching him stop and look over his shoulder at him. He playfully waved with his partially gloved fingers as they made eye contact.

The blond made an uncomfortable looking face then hurried along, clearly not used to bad boys being at the school he came from. Ryoma let him go, enjoying the view from behind anyway. When he finished his cigarette, he crushed it under his boot and turned his bike off, taking the key with him inside. He failed to notice the same boy eyeing him suspiciously as he spoke with a few friends. 

In fact, he failed to notice him entirely until he got to class. As soon as their eyes met, he smirked and decided to seat himself right beside him. He had no books with him, no paper, no pencils, nothing. As he sat back smugly, he prepared for an entire class period of showing off to this pretty new pupil. He whistled as the class waited for the teacher to show up, his arms crossed and his foot kicking at the empty desk in front of him.

When their teacher did step in, he was told to stop his whistling, which was met with a few giggles from the girls in the class. Ryoma smirked and looked to a few of them. He was asked if he had done any reading over the winter break, to which he laughed then shook his head. The teacher seemed to know him already, having had him in his classes a few times before. He seemed to know about his rebellious behavior and was clearly not a fan, especially as he scolded him for laughing.

Glancing to the blond beside him, Ryoma noticed that he looked more uncomfortable and unamused than anything else. Frowning, he sighed and attempted to behave. He still seemed to be just generally uncomfortable with him nearby, which made him angry. Typically if he wanted someone, he would get them, that was how it worked, and everybody knew that was how it worked, except for this kid. This new kid.

They had nearly every class together, but during their last class period, Ryoma had a study by himself. Treating himself to a walk, he wandered around the halls looking for trouble. He whistled as he walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked by the gym, glancing through the windows as he kept moving, only to quickly turn back around and look again. The blond was playing basketball, and Ryoma could see his legs without his overly sophisticated school pants in the way. He scoffed, smirking as he watched him move around, all sweaty and focused.

He was going to watch his whole class until a teacher spotted him and told him off. Grumbling under his breath, he spent the rest of the period stalking the hallway and waiting for his classmate to come back out. He had to wait quite a while, leading him to assume the blond was most likely showering. As soon as he saw him however, he did not hesitate to follow him down the now almost empty hallways. He approached him and leaned against the lockers beside the new kid's, ready to make his move. "Hey~" He greeted, looking up at him and giving him his most handsome smile. "You're new here, right?"

Glancing to him then back to his things, his classmate answered plainly. "Yes." He was clearly uncomfortable again with Ryoma around his vicinity. As he finished getting packed up, he pulled his bag over his shoulder and closed his locker, turning and walking away from him.

Ryoma grunted, then followed. "I could give you a ride home, doll, just tell me where and I'll bring you." He smirked to himself as he kept taking quick glances at the new kid's body, as the blond kept walking just a few steps ahead of him. "What's your name?"

"I have a ride, thank you, though." He answered oddly. After glancing back at Ryoma again, he quickly looked away. "My name is Xander." He said slowly, only to continue walking out the doors and down the front steps. When he realized Ryoma was still following him, he sighed and stopped walking. "Did you want something else, or can I go home?"

The sassy attitude he was given made Ryoma pout sort of playfully. "I just wanted to get to know the new kid..." He watched him stare down at him for a few more seconds then quickly followed as he kept walking. "My name's-"

"Ryoma, I know." Xander answered, his long legs making him a lot faster at a power walk than the boy pursuing him. "I have somewhere to be."

"Hey wait, how'd you know that?" Ryoma touched his arm, then was pushed back immediately. Stopping finally with a confused look on his face, he called after him. "What the hell, I didn't do anything to you! What's your problem?"

"I have somewhere to be!" Xander said more assertively, turning again and leaving quickly. Ryoma did not follow that time. Instead, he went to his bike to mope.

After starting it and backing out, he turned out onto the street Xander took to walk down. He could see him, so he loudly passed by to get his attention one last time. As he smirked to himself, he brought himself home after that, his hair all wild from the wind. He did not wear a helmet, as no enforced law at the time told him to. Besides, he was a great driver, so he figured he would be just fine.

He went up to his bedroom and tossed his jacket aside onto his desk, flopping back onto his bed and sighing to himself as Xander crossed his mind again for the hundredth time that day. His thinking brought him to some wild places, making him chuckle to himself. He locked his door and started playing music from his stereo system set up by his bed rather loudly. His thoughts about his new target made him excited, real excited.

He was thinking about those legs, and how nice they looked in gym shorts, all glistening with sweat. He smirked to himself as he opened his belt, humming along to his music at first until he got his pants open. Pulling his shirt off, he leaned back on his forearm as he looked down at himself, thinking about what it would be like to have those soaking wet legs around him. With a slow exhale, he began touching himself, the lyrics to his music giving him substance to work with, forming ideas and imagery to help him.

He thought of the look in Xander's eyes as they made eye contact, biting his lip and taking it as him playing hard to get. He muttered then stepped up his intensity as he thought of taking him in his father's car. "I love a challenge..." He whispered to himself, laughing slightly then biting his lip as he could almost feel his legs squeezing his waist. Closing his eyes, he lifted his chin and imagined what he could say while he did him, trying to imagine the pretty boy's voice saying things like 'faster' or 'harder'.

His lips parted as he got closer, the image of Xander with his gorgeous legs open, looking up at him and begging for more driving him crazy. Eventually, as he was finishing, he groaned his name, impressed with his work so far. He breathed out a pleased groan, his warm come getting on his stomach.

He had to get cleaned up, so he kept his music on and showered, playing with himself a bit more while doing so. Once he had gotten himself looking cool and especially handsome, he clicked off his stereo then pulled his jacket back on. The leather crumpled a bit as he adjusted it, and the keys jingled as he scooped them up.

He took himself out into town, meeting up with two of his closest friends. One of those close friends was a redhead with a large scar across his face, and the other was a rather curvy brunette who kept her hair parted to cover one of her eyes. The two had gained a boost in social status because of their connection with Ryoma, since he was regarded as most likely the coolest and most threatening teen around.

As the three stood together with the sun setting outside of a small corner store where most of his friends hung out, he put on the shades he had kept in his pocket. He had Kagero, the girl, hold the soda he bought while he lit a cigarette. Taking it back once lit, he spotted some familiar long legs passing them by on the sidewalk. He nudged Saizo, his other friend, then nodded to Xander as he seemed to be approaching the shop.

He cat called him as the blond opened the door, watching him grow uncomfortable again. "C'mon, baby, don't be so stiff~" He coaxed, smirking as Kagero wolf whistled to stir up more trouble. "I'll give you a ride on my silver steed, we can go wherever you want~" He offered, watching him continue on into the store without looking at him.

Taking a drag off his cigarette, he shrugged. "Fine, be square..." He grumbled. They stuck around, waiting for the new kid to come back out of hiding. He looked to his pals. "What should I say to him, what do nerds like to be told?"

"You should be more assertive like a knight or something. Nerds are into that, right? Knights and other crap like that?" Saizo looked to Kagero, getting a nod. "Yeah, and if he denies you, wait for him to need help and be all white-knighty."

"Okay, but what do I say to him?" Ryoma repeated, looking to Kagero. "You're a chick, what do you like guys to say to you?"

Shrugging, she grunted, her voice as monotone as ever. "I usually punch guys in the throat if they try to hit on me." Looking to the door then back up at him, she thought of something. "Maybe that you like how he looks in the outfit he's wearing?"

"Oh, but I don't, he looks so much better not looking like a teacher..." Ryoma groaned, taking their silence as the perfect time to sip from his drink. He noticed the two were giving him a look. "What?"

"How do you know what he looks like in different clothing?" Kagero asked suspiciously. "Have you already started getting creepy because you're so into him?"

Frowning, he looked away. "Hey, I just happened to see him in his gym uniform, what's the big deal?" He felt Saizo nudge him. "What?"

"You should bring up his game to him. Don't be creepy, and don't be a kiss ass." His ginger friend sternly ordered. "If you're the only person talking to him, he should be happy to be getting complimented."

"He already knows my name, but I never told him. Do you think he's been talking with some people or something?" Ryoma put his cigarette out. "I mean, I know I'm kind of a big deal, but he only remembered my name 'cause he was listening in to learn more about me anyway, right?" He watched them nod. "So he is interested, and I just have to make him get over himself so I can score, if you're, uh... catching my drift..." The two nodded again, boosting his confidence. "Yeah! He's just shy..."

The store's bell jingled as the door was opened. Xander quietly walked out with a bag. He tensed as he heard Ryoma call him by name, leading him to stop and look over to him. His pretty blond hair glowed a golden hue in the orangey sunlight and his intense eyes widened a little as he watched him approach. Ryoma's casual vibe clearly made him feel unnerved. "What is it now?"

"I wanted to, uh... Oh, I wanted to say how good you can play basketball... I was watching for a little bit because I had a study, and-" He watched him start walking again. "Hey, I'm talking to you." He barked in a more aggressive voice. He followed him. "You know it's rude to ignore someone?"

"It's rude to stalk me. So stop it." Xander scolded, trading his shopping bag into his other hand. He looked down at the brunet then pretended to be looking at something else in his direction once their eyes met. "I'm just trying to get my bearings on this place, and I don't want my fresh start to be spoiled by some delinquent."

Making a face, Ryoma scoffed. "Delinquent? I am not a delinquent." He nudged him. "Who the hell are you?"

Xander stopped walking again. "Someone who's not going to be a victim to peer pressure. You might get all the girls and even some guys to fall head over heels for you, but I'm not one of them. I'm not going to let some leather-wearing smoker with hair like an animal try to interrupt my education." After getting all riled up, his pale face looked rather red. As Ryoma sort of just stared up at him, he studied his face then slowly turned away, briskly continuing to walk.

Exhaling slowly, Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair before taking a sip from his soda. "Damn..." He muttered, watching him get away. He looked at his friends and shrugged. "Guess I should just let him go if he hates me so much..."

"Nnno, he had a look in his eyes when you two were looking at each other, I think he's really trying to sell his bitter and boring facade... He's probably just as wild as you are, but wants a good first impression on the town." Kagero theorized, looking after the blond then back up at him. "He'll probably be squealing like some cheerleader in his bedroom because you even looked at him..."

"I find that hard to believe." Ryoma grunted, finishing his drink then tossing the bottle out. "Whatever, if he does feel that way, he can learn to stop being so stuck up."

"You really like that one? He's... well..." Saizo sighed. "He's a bitch, why do you like him?" He looked up at his friend as he was shoved in disapproval. "What? If you really like that, wouldn't you at least want him to be obedient instead of so resistant?"

"What do you mean 'at least'? Yeah, his attitude could use some work, but he's pretty to look at..." Ryoma shrugged coolly. "Maybe he just really is that offended by our group. Wouldn't be the first one to get too scared to talk to us..." He shook it all off for the time being, waving the blond away as he turned more to his friends.

The three decided to prowl around a bit until dark, Ryoma eventually splitting from the two and bringing himself back home. He got in the door and looked around, getting settled before checking in with his siblings. He made them dinner and was sure they were all ready for school in the morning, despite not being ready himself. He sent the younger two, Sakura and Takumi, to bed and made sure Hinoka was doing alright before going into his room to be alone.


	2. A Necessary Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma struggles with the weight of being a teenager as well as the sole provider for his three siblings.

In the morning, Ryoma made sure all his siblings ate breakfast before school. Once he was sure they were all on their ways, he had to hurry himself along to make it on time for his own classes. As he propped his bike up on the kickstand when he showed up, he heard someone approach him. He looked over his shoulder then turned fully, dismounting his ride. He was confused as Xander stood before him. "What do you want? I thought you didn't like to talk to criminals." He grunted, frowning.

"I..." The blond adjusted the books he had cradled in the crook of his arm. "Wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday." He was staring intensely down at him. "I'm not used to speaking to people... like you... and I'm sure you're not really a public menace, just... you often see people who dress and act like you being portrayed as... well, the bad-guys, so to speak." He blinked a few times and looked away. "So... Um... In the city, where I'm from, my father told me to avoid boys like you so I wouldn't get into any trouble."

Ryoma crossed his arms. "Oh yeah?" He grunted, letting his gaze glide away from the cutie standing before him. "You always do what Daddy tells you?" He nearly teased, sounding bitter. Looking back up at him, he could see the blond was getting uncomfortable again. With a sigh, he shook his head. "It's whatever, I have more things to be worried about than what people think of me."

Xander nodded quietly. "I wish I could say the same." He looked down and cleared his throat. "A-Anyway, I also wanted to thank you for complimenting me yesterday. I was too busy being defensive to realize you had good intentions behind your words..."

"Right." The brunet began to walk by him, only to feel him grab his arm. He stopped and looked at his hand clutching onto him. "What? What do you want?" He asked sourly, making sure he knew that acting up against him the day before was a big mistake with his cold attitude towards him. "We have class." He reminded him gruffly.

"Just one more thing?" He exclaimed and Ryoma pulled his arm away from him. "H-Hey, wait!"

"I have somewhere to be." Ryoma recited bitterly, continuing on inside. He could hear him following him closely behind, but chose to ignore him as he tried to speak to him, mimicking his previous behavior. He spent the whole day like that, being bitter and really making him feel like shit. By the final bell, he didn't stick around for him to be finished in the locker room, instead going right to his bike. 

Just as he started it, he could hear Xander call to him. Looking confused, he turned it back off, watching him hurry over. "What now?" He grunted, studying his face. "You're being awfully clingy, y'know..."

This seemed to deflate the blond's excitement quite a lot. "O-Oh... Well, I don't mean to be." He assured, his eye contact dodgy. "I... was just wondering... if you could give me a ride home..." He looked away. "Since you wanted to so badly yesterday..."

If it had not been for his want to teach him a lesson, Ryoma would have immediately agreed. "Do you have any other way home?" He watched him hesitate before reluctantly nodding. "Yeah, uh... maybe you should take that way instead. I have errands to run."

"Oh." Xander seemed to deflate even more from his slightly confident attitude. "Alright... I'm... sorry if it seems like I'm using you..."

"It does, but whatever, right? Your daddy wouldn't want to see me with you anyway." He grunted, starting his bike up again.

Panicking to get a final word in, Xander stammered. "I-I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled hopefully, watching Ryoma leave without saying another word to him. He sighed deeply, rubbing his arm in shame.

Ryoma distracted himself from thinking of him by going out and getting a few things he needed for the house. He made enough during his weekend and summer jobs to provide his family with food, but the money left for him by his father took care of everything else. Dipping into the money left from his deceased parents chewed at him. He did not dare to ask his siblings for help, as he felt like it was his responsibility to provide for them. Life was often this way for him at the time, only partially in control.

At least he could still find joy in his friends and especially family, so no matter how bad he felt, he would still be motivated to continue on every day for them. He could always rest easy anyway knowing that their family was not at all poor, but he chose to get fed up with living off of his father's savings, no matter how much he had. So, with his conflicting feelings and responsibilities, he could very easily divert his attention from the new kid he was keeping an eye on to his real important matters.

This did not mean, however, that when he had finished all his daily chores and errands, that he would be able to hold thoughts of him off as strongly. He was resting in his room when the image of the blond's legs came to him. They were enough to follow him as he began napping, his dream being all about those gorgeous things and the body they were attached to. When he woke up, he had to take care of himself, as such a dream can have quite the strong effect on a young man.

He did it while in the shower again, his forearm up against the wall as he quickly rubbed himself. His hot breaths joined the warm steam surrounding him. He buried his face into his arm as he softly groaned, cursing. He imagined Xander's fit, slender body writhing in pleasure because of him, his intense, burgundy eyes gazing up at him as a look of pure ecstasy stayed plastered to his face.

Ryoma shifted his weight then groaned much louder as his imagination aided him in coming once more. He breathed heavily as he stood there, gulping as he watched his semen slowly drip down the tile wall. "Fuck..." He sighed, satisfied with himself.

As soon as he got out of the shower, he felt like going out again. He wanted to go and hunt down his prize, like other young men his age could. He could not do that, however, and he knew that. Instead he focused back on his family, making dinner after he was done collecting his composure. He spent the night assisting his siblings if they needed help with homework. Once he sent them to bed, he finally let himself out to go on a short walk, then went right to bed once he locked the house up tight for the night.


	3. A Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Able to come to a reasonable deal, Xander and Ryoma form an odd friendship.

Ryoma went through his normal hectic morning routine, almost forgetting about the new kid. Well, at least until Xander came up to him by his bike at school. He had a cig in his mouth and was digging around in his pocket for a lighter. As the blond approached him, he grunted and paused his searching. "Hey..." He greeted coolly, still pretending to be on the fence about him. He eyed him 'suspiciously' when he was really just checking him out.

"Good morning." Xander smiled a little then looked at the cigarette in his hand then away. "You seem to smoke every morning, are you stressed out about your classes?"

"Fuck off." He grunted, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag off of it. He offered it to him after slowly breathing out the smoke into the air. As the blond denied, he shrugged. "Suit yourself..." He put it back to his lips.

Not sure whether to find his smoking hot and cool or ugly and unhealthy, Xander awkwardly watched him. "When did you start?" He stepped up a little closer to him, but did not dare to touch him or his bike.

"I don't know, one, two years ago? What's it to you?" He breathed out through his nose. "You talk like you haven't seen a teenager smoke before."

"Well... I suppose... I'm just not familiar with it. I avoided smokers at my old school, I didn't want the smell on my clothes... U-Um, no offense." He cringed, about to hit himself in the face for being so stupid with word choice.

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma flicked it, the ashes falling onto the asphalt they were standing on that was littered with the many other cigarettes he had in that spot and stomped out over time. "Listen, if I was worried about being addicted, I'd stop. But I haven't started hacking out a lung or anything, so I'm fine."

"You're going to just keep going until then?" He watched him nod. "But why not prevent suffering like that in your older years?"

"Okay, if I make it to be that old, then I'll already have a foot and a half in the grave." He grunted. "I'm more concerned about my family's health." He paused for a moment. "I... I don't smoke in front of them." He took a long drag off the toxic little thing before lowering his arm, looking off as he breathed out. "I just want something other than booze or gambling to- Eh... Whatever, it's none of your business anyway."

"It sounds like you just need someone to talk to." Xander smiled a little, tilting his head a little to try to get him to look at him. "I don't have any strong relationships here, yet, but I could start to make some... if you'd... want to. B-be my friend, that is..." 

Ryoma glanced up at him then tossed the cig onto the pavement, crushing it into the ground like the others lying nearby. He was quiet for a minute, as if he were thinking it through. "Alright, I'll be your 'friend', but you have to do something for me before we start holding hands and skipping around town, got it?"

Xander quickly nodded. "Yes." He paused for a moment. "W-well... What is it you want me to do?" He waited for him to answer.

"Do you have the homework for all our classes?" Ryoma asked, sighing with relief as he watched him nod. "Of course you do. Perfect, you're going to give me all the answers and I'll get you popular. ... Is that the reason why you decided to change your mind so drastically?"

The blond tensed up. "No, of course not!" Looking anxious, Xander looked to the books in his hand then to him again. "Did you forget to do your work?" He watched him shake his head. "Then what-"

"I'm busy after school, alright?" He said a little sharper. As the blond quietly nodded, he sighed. "I'm sorry, I... Just... You can start tomorrow, I'll let you follow me around today. Capisce?" He watched him nod again. "Fine, then let's get going. But... don't stand too close to me, okay? You'll probably get the smell of smoke on your clothes or something." He grunted bitterly before gesturing for him to follow him.

Throughout the day, Xander would report to him before their next class, glad to have someone to talk to and stand around as opposed to being alone and boring. During lunch, Ryoma did not stick around in the cafeteria. He would have a smoke break and stand around in the parking lot with his friends. So when Xander followed him, he got a few odd looks.

"Decided to try to talk to leather-wearing delinquents now, eh, blondie?" Saizo grunted, getting elbowed by Kagero. He kept his one functional eye on him, not about to let his cute looks or his weak nerdy outfit get him letting his guard down so easily.

Xander answered simply by nodding then continued to act as a shadow to Ryoma the whole time, not being a smoker or cool enough to join in on their conversations about things his father would have him killed for even hearing. He was patient, waiting for Ryoma to decide when to return to class instead of pushing him since he really did not want to lose his chances with him. He really did think he was cool, as lame as it sounds, so he wanted him to like him, naturally.

Putting out his second cigarette of the day, Ryoma had him follow him back inside. A group of girls passed them by and he smirked, able to get giggles from them like a pro while Xander just sort of looked at them, unsure of what to do even as a few waved to him.

Ryoma walked him to the gym and told his new 'friend' he would be back in a few minutes. He watched him go off into the locker rooms and did as he said he would do after signing into his study. Slipping into the gym, he stalked over to the side a bit to casually watch Xander play with the rest of his class.

He was sure to give the cutie a cool sort of wave when they first made eye contact, making sure he hid the fact that he was all too happy to be there, but still wanting Xander to feel special around a whole class of strangers. He started losing that concentration on his image as he began focusing on the blond's legs. His face stayed neutral, but his eyes looked hungry; ravenous, even. The longer he watched, the sweatier Xander would get, and the more the punk wanted to follow him into the locker room. 

So, before the bell rang, Ryoma slipped back out into the hall, taking a deep breath and smoothening his hair a bit before leaning against Xander's locker, waiting for him while the rest of the students walked by. He whistled, thinking to himself until he spotted Xander walking with someone. Looking a little suspicious, he watched as they said their goodbyes then looked up at him. "Who's that?"

"Huh? O-Oh, just someone in my class." He smiled a little. "Why?" He held his arms behind his back as he awaited an answer, seemingly a little happy to pick up on his jealousy. With this confidence booster, he smiled a little more.

"No reason," Ryoma shrugged, looking elsewhere. "Just makin' sure you're not ditching me already..." The two made eye contact again. The blond's smile made him snicker. "Let's get out of here." He led him out to his bike, glad he was keeping up.

Xander watched him mount his bike, faintly biting his lip as he imagined a few things his daddy probably would not want to find out about. "I'll have a copy of the homework for you by tomorrow morning." He promised, smiling hopefully.

Grunting, Ryoma took his time studying his face. "Alright..." He looked away coolly, looking like he lacked any real interest in him again to establish how much work Xander was going to need to put in to get special treatment from him.

Biting harder, Xander looked down at his feet. "Today... was really nice..." He smiled a little, releasing his lip from his teeth. "I just wanted to thank you again for forgiving me so quickly after I was so rude to you at first..." He sighed softly. "I just... was really stressed about it being my first day here and... and I didn't want my father finding out that I was immediately becoming friends with... people of your crowd, to put it lightly..."

Ryoma looked back up at him, watching the lovely curls in his hair move ever so slightly in the wind. "So you didn't want to get your ass beat, that's why you acted like you had a stick shoved up your-"

"Yes." Xander cut him off, not needing to hear what he had to say about his rude first impression. "I don't suppose you're busy today, are you?" His heart sank as Ryoma nodded. "Well, that's alright... I can get a ride home." He was quiet for a minute until he realized Ryoma was not leaving yet.

The brunet was too busy daydreaming as he stared up at his perfectly crafted face. He looked down at his bike as they made eye contact. "Yeah, so... I should probably get going." Tensing, he watched Xander hesitate before touching his arm out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his pale hand then up into his eyes, they shared an intense, silent few seconds of staring at each other. He swallowed as Xander looked away, hoping he failed to notice that his touch was literally enough to excite him. Especially after watching almost an hour of a sexy, sweaty dream running around on a court.

"I'll..." Growing bashful, Xander removed his hand and rubbed his own arm instead. "See you tomorrow." He said stiffly as he looked down. He listened as Ryoma started up his bike and sighed softly to himself as he watched him back out. His heart fluttered as Ryoma gave him a slick nod before leaving.

He stood there for a few more moments, enjoying that giddy feeling. Thinking back on his gym class, he wondered if Ryoma liked what he saw, or if he even watched at all. His torso twisted a bit, back and forth. He was sure he had something going on with him, or maybe he was growing ill, because his face felt burning hot and his heart was thumping loudly.

He went home that afternoon and spent his time thinking about the bad boy, getting distracted from his homework multiple times and catching himself staring off. Once he finished his own work, he focused entirely on doing Ryoma's perfectly. The feeling in his chest he got whenever he would remember that his hands had touched the paper before him, his face would flush. He worked so hard to get every answer right, double checking all of his own and taking nearly two hours to perfect it for him.

The next day, once he spotted Ryoma, he was quick to go to his side, handing him over the few papers. "H-Here, here's the work from last night." He smiled sweetly, hoping he'd be proud of him. As he watched him take it, his heart began its irregular beat it would assume whenever he was near him. It felt good knowing his hands were all over that sheet, and now Ryoma's hands were touching where his hands were.

Looking down at the sheets, Ryoma raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, well... You sure are a good boy, aren't you?" He grumbled, meaning literally a good boy and not anything kinky, until after he realized what he said, smirking and rolling with it. "So, how can I help you today?" He looked up at him, giving him a faint smile.

"I was... just planning on following you around again..." He answered truthfully, looking away. "But I get it if you have business to take care of, I... should probably get to know other students as well..." He already could not bear to think about not having him there to look at, not being there, breathing the same air as him. It showed a little, his disappointment in his own proposal.

Ryoma studied his face before nodding, taking a drag off the cigarette he was holding in his other hand. "Alright, I'll see you around, then." He dismissed, not looking back up at him as he looked down at the worksheets. Able to watch his legs as Xander reluctantly walked off, he smirked to himself. He glanced up, only to catch Xander looking back at him. His grin grew as he waved casually, watching the blond shyly tuck his hair behind his ear and wave awkwardly back. He then watched him hurry away, chuckling as he found his nerve cute.


	4. Hot Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander’s feelings develop further, and he discovers an unexpected quirk to his character he had never noticed before.

The two did not interact much during the school day until Ryoma was on his way inside after his smoke break during lunch. He could see that Xander was looking uncomfortable being around a few people, and immediately his guard raised. He overheard one of the boys speaking to his new friend using a particularly unfriendly tone, but waited to step in until one of them pushed Xander as a start to a larger argument. As he walked over, seemingly unable to stop himself, he touched Xander's back out of their view then stood in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his tone almost like a father's, disapproving and affective.

The three boys that were looking for trouble were quick to try to leave them, Ryoma grabbing one by the back of his collar and throwing him roughly against a locker. Other students in the hallway looked over in surprise, knowing that if Ryoma was beginning to get that angry with someone, they better get out of there as soon as possible. Many students backed up, watching the other two boys run off. 

Slowly looking over his shoulder at Xander, Ryoma grunted. "What?" The look he was being given was hard to read. It was a mix of his typical expression of discomfort but also something new. He had a certain look in his eyes, and his face had more color to it. "You alright?" He asked, nudging his arm sort of playfully.

Xander stared down at him, his heart racing. That father-like tone he used affected him in weird ways, making him blush even more. He nodded slowly, staying mostly quiet as things settled back down. He followed Ryoma around after that, feeling obligated to be there to do whatever he wanted for protecting him. And when he had gym, he worked extra hard to impress him to make himself seem worthy for his efforts.

Worthy was an understatement. Ryoma was watching with more focus than the day before, looking genuinely interested in his friend's skills. He would whistle and holler if Xander scored, which was often. The look on his friend's face whenever he would hear his loud praise was priceless. He had a way of looking innocent, embarrassed, and happy all at once.

After the period ended, Ryoma nearly followed him into the locker room, which by then, Xander would have been ecstatic about. Xander thought to himself as he showered, being sure to keep his thoughts clean so the other boys there would not suspect anything. After the bad boy made him feel all special, he realized that the feverish feeling he had the day before might have been to do with his hot and protective friend's actions instead of any virus. He thought about how much he felt he needed to do for him, almost creepy ideas coming to mind.

When he met up with Ryoma in the hallway, he was not at all shy to walk with him out to his bike. Being around him gave him a strange high feeling, like he was about to swoon. Remembering to voice his appreciation for him, he thought of what to say. He tucked his hair behind his ear as he spoke up. "Ryoma, I... I wanted you to know that I really appreciate how you stuck up for me today." He smiled sweetly. "I haven't had that happen to me before, getting pushed or getting defended..."

Ryoma was very clearly craving to get alone time with him. He looked up at him and smirked, his handsome face nearly irresistible. "You want a ride home?" He asked, his tone warm.

Xander's face lit up. "W-wait, really? You'll drive me?" He smiled excitedly and nodded. "Yes, that would be great!" His heart skipped a few beats as he thought about hugging him with his legs and arms tightly. Immediately after, however, he tried to contain his excitement again and looked down at his feet. He told him where he lived then got on behind him, not expecting to ever have the chance to be so up close and personal with such a cool student. Once Ryoma pulled out onto the main road with him, Xander nearly fell off, clinging to his friend and closing his eyes. 

If he did not know any better, Ryoma would have gladly brought him anywhere but his house. He enjoyed his tight grip on him while it lasted, really wanting to ride with him in a completely different way. Watching him get off, he nodded to him. "See you tomorrow, right?" As the blond nodded, Ryoma gave him his most handsome smirk. "Good, that's what I like to hear." With that, he left quickly before Xander's father could notice him there. 

While in his tidy, boring room, Xander sat at his desk, thinking about Ryoma. He slowly took out his homework, his breathing becoming uneven and erratic as he thought about his big, powerful hands running across the white sheets. His face flushed as he imagined those hands running across his white skin, his whole body burning hot after the thought. 

He did his best on his homework like the night before, but by the end, he was so obsessed with imagining Ryoma's hands on him, he barely remembered to put it away. 

While slipping the papers into his bag, he tensed and pulled his hand back. He got a paper cut, one on Ryoma's paper no less. He watched dark red blood seep to the surface of his skin, an oddly pleasurable feeling running through his body. After making sure the page was not soiled, he carefully placed it with his own safely in his bag. Looking to his slit finger, he wondered why he was not experiencing pain, but instead a warm, exciting feeling. 

He cut himself on Ryoma's paper, that was the only reason he could think of as to why the stinging cut felt good. It could not possibly be anything else, he believed. It was because Ryoma's wonderful hands had touched it and left his skin oils behind, and now those oils were in him. His heart fluttered as he quickly stuffed the bleeding finger into his mouth. He sucked on it, his eyes closed as arousal blinded his common sense.

Opening them again slightly, he exclaimed, removing the finger from his mouth. His pants jutted out and he took a moment before touching at the bulge curiously. The realization that he was fully erect because of his thoughts surprised him, so he gawked down at it. He had never seen himself so shamefully hard, let alone feeling turned on by a simple paper cut.

Of course, this was not exactly simple, it was not a cut from just anyone's paper. This was all Ryoma's, and that boy was quickly becoming the most important person to Xander. Hell, if the new kid did not love his family so much, Ryoma would be his world, even if all he had done so far was flirt, fight his battles for him, and bring him home after school. It was the most anyone had done for him in this new town, so in his eyes, Ryoma was pretty important.

Unsure of what to do, Xander decided maybe taking a shower would help. Once he got in the bathroom, however, he sighed as he realized the shower head was not working. Irritated, he settled on taking a bath instead. He kept the door locked, despite it being a bathroom solely connected to his room. Once ready, he sank down to his nose in the hot water, his knees sticking out. He grumbled, much preferring a shower over such an archaic way of bathing.

Getting as comfortable as such a tall young man could in a bathtub, he closed his eyes, hoping his heat would just go away. Instead, to his dismay, Ryoma would not leave his mind alone. He just kept popping up again and again and it made cooling off a lot harder. Of course, that was not the only thing getting harder, especially once he gave up on trying to suppress the hot bad boy from his mind. 

His eyes opened just a little as he started thinking about what he would do for him if he were there. He reminded himself about how he had a paper that Ryoma had touched, then he touched it and got cut by it, then Ryoma was going to take it back. The boy who protected him and watched him playing so hard for his approval... He wanted to see him again tomorrow, and he was absolutely not going to disappoint. 

Imagining what he would say to him the next morning, Xander closed his legs and blushed heavily, just thinking of his low, gruff voice greeting him so casually making him crazy. He never felt such intense feelings before, ever, and he felt so euphoric, he absent mindedly reached down, only to pause, his fingers twitching and eager to bring such feelings even higher, just to know what it felt like.

He smiled, his cheeks flushing. "R-Ryoma~" Closing his eyes, he rubbed at himself awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do. He thought to himself what it would be like to have him take him in his small bathtub, the image he created in his mind of Ryoma between his legs gave him the confidence to part them as if he were. He thought about what his new friend would do next in such a situation; would he take him, would he tease him? Either way, that boy was going to be one with him, he was going to make sure of it. 

He wanted to feel his calloused hands pinning him down and his lips keeping him just as captivated, and once his obsessive thoughts took full control over him, he slid an arm behind himself. Lifting his hips to give himself room, he gasped as his eyes fluttered, a single long, slender finger sliding into him. His mouth hung open as he breathed hotly. "Oh, yes~ Oh, Ryoma~" He whispered, turning his face away as he slid his second finger inside himself. Putting his head back against the tub with a thud, he bit his lip to avoid calling out.

"I want to make you so happy~" He breathed, his whole body trembling. "H-Hah~ Is this enough, Ryoma~?" He asked the empty space between his legs. To answer himself, he experimented and pushed his two fingers further in. He winced, only to think of Ryoma's cock taking their place and curving his back. "Love me~" He gasped, laughing breathily.

He simulated getting penetrated, his legs opening further. "Y-Yes... Use me~ Oh, Gods, do I feel good~?" He moaned, picturing the much cooler boy staring down at him. His lovely fingertips made his legs quiver, a hot moan escaping him. He was about to climax just by thinking of him. "Ooh...!" His eyebrows upturned and he looked down at himself, mewing. "Ryoma~ Oh, c-cum inside me~" His eyes glazed over the faster he moved his fingers.

Thinking of his handsome smile, Xander softly gasped, his back arching. His eyes closed as he looked away shyly, his legs closing as his fingers slowed then exited him. Panting, he had thought he was done, only to notice that when he looked down at himself, he was still throbbing and needy. Hurriedly grabbing himself to pump quickly, his legs jolted and his knees hit the sides of the tub, water splashing. Come had gotten into his warm bath water, but he could not bring himself to care, he was too busy recovering from his trance-like state in shock.

Regretting getting so lewd so quickly, he tried to remind himself that touching himself was normal. He was ashamed of how strongly he let Ryoma's mere existence drive him to arousal, and he kept looking down in shame. Quietly cleaning up, he acted like nothing ever happened, continuing on with his night like Ryoma did not exist at all.

The next morning, Xander was embarrassed due to the slight soreness he felt, but he was ready to get drunk off Ryoma's presence again. He was sure to check his homework before leaving his house, pausing and hesitantly running the page across another finger, a rush coming over him that made him nearly fall to his knees on his bedroom floor. The new paper cut he had given himself was right behind his finger knuckles, a sharp sting coursing through him whenever he closed his fist. Excitedly putting the page back in his bag, he was careful not to wrinkle it at all. He sucked the blood out of the cut before heading off, as if it were any regular day.

When he spotted Ryoma, he waved and approached him, feeling as if he was present the night before to see him lose his sense of control. He was afraid to make eye contact, but he stood closer than usual, his mind only on him. Handing over his homework without speaking, he glanced to his face. The two made eye contact then he looked away.

Ryoma did not notice his cut fingers, busy thanking him. "Hey, thanks... You know, you've really been helping me... I feel like I owe you something." He looked up at him, completely unaware that behind Xander's innocent look was a beast willing to drag him far away from any other living being to keep him to himself. Instead, he simply saw a slightly shy, pretty blond. "How about I take you to lunch after school today? My treat, since you've been such a good boy..."

Ready to swoon, Xander shyly brought a hand to his chest and looked away. "I'm not sure, I... You don't have to..." He knew exactly what he was doing; reeling him in. "I want to help you, you don't need to feel like you're in debt to me." He smiled a little. "But if you're really so set on it... Then I'd love to."

Raising his eyebrows, Ryoma was surprised he got him to accept. "Sweet... Don't keep me waiting too long after the final bell then, alright?" He watched him nod obediently. "You really are a good boy." He joked, getting the blond to laugh.


	5. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things warm up between the two teens, especially as Ryoma discovers the perfect nickname for his new companion.

The next couple of weeks continued pretty much the same way, but Xander's hidden obsession had grown to an insane amount. He would give himself one paper cut for every homework page he completed for Ryoma every single school night. Meanwhile, often when working out at home or relaxing in his room once his siblings were put to bed, Ryoma thought about Xander just as much.

By about a month or so of knowing each other and Xander eyeing his morning cigs always with a disapproving look, Ryoma left his cigarettes in his room hidden away for the week, which made him super cranky, but he was doing it for him. The week after that, he was there for Xander when he tried out for the school's basketball team, and congratulated him once he got word back that he made it on.

The following morning, Ryoma smiled as he spotted his now close friend. They started going to school earlier so they could have more time together, the grass wet from the dew and fog still hanging around. As Xander came up to him, he gestured to a couple of rabbits that were enjoying their morning in a patch of grass nearby. He did not expect the blond to suddenly hand him over all his books and his bag in order to approach the rabbits, so he watched him, intrigued.

Oddly enough, the rabbits did not run away when Xander got close to them. He knelt and held out a hand to one of them, smiling calmly as one slowly hopped closer. It grew so close, he could very gently pet its fluffy head. His smile was so pure and sweet while he watched the other two rabbits joining the first, it felt almost otherworldly. He looked up at Ryoma happily then back down at all the bunnies.

Stepping slightly closer to try to join him, Ryoma frowned as the rabbits quickly darted away. "Hey, c'mon, I'm a nice guy!" He yelled after them playfully, smiling as Xander came back over. "Why didn't they run away from you, what are you, just a ton of rabbits dressed as a cute teenager?"

Laughing a little, Xander's cheeks became a little pink as Ryoma commented on his ability to bond with the rabbits. "No, no, I'm... I just really like them. I volunteered at an animal shelter back in the city, and for some reason, we just kept getting tons of rabbits, so I guess they grew on me and I learned how to make them feel safe." He noticed Ryoma was staring up at him. "Are... you okay?" He took his books back, but his eyes stayed glued to the change in Ryoma's face.

"Huh... yeah..." Ryoma slowly smiled. "So I see, you're a spy for the Easter Bunny. Oh, even better, you are the Easter Bunny." He chuckled as Xander hit his arm playfully, the two of them laughing together for a while.

Their moment seemed to end when more people started showing up, the fog clearing and the dew getting cleared off the grass by people's feet. The rabbits were long gone, not about to be seen by a bunch of kids and get disturbed. 

That moment the two shared gave Ryoma some more substance when thinking of a specific pet name to give him. He looked up at him in the morning sun and admired how the light made his hair seem to glow a much more honey-like color than its typical blond hue. And that was it, he figured out what he would call him. He held off from disclosing it until lunch when the two hung out in the parking lot, a little bit more focused on each other than the others. 

One of the gang members teased them, which gave him his perfect chance. The kid was telling them how they should get a room, so he pet Xander's lower back and smirked up at him. "Ooh, maybe we should, Hunnybun~" His friends laughed.

Xander seemed to be a little more nervous than the others, laughing, but having an awkward sound to it. Once they were left alone again, he looked down at him, then quickly away. "Uh..." He had no idea how to tell him that he not only wanted to get a room with him, but a whole house, with himself locked inside it. He felt so strongly about him that he was willing to chain himself up if it would make him happy. However, all that showed to Ryoma was nerve.

"Uh?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows, poking him. "C'mon, spit it out." He smirked to tell him he was joking. "You okay?" He asked for sincerely, tilting his head to get his friend to look at him.

"Do you think... Um..." He glanced to the group then back down at him. "N-Never mind, I'll tell you later." Feeling his friend pet his waist, he was comforted, but refrained from letting him think he liked it too much, because to him, Ryoma had no thoughts about any sort of relationship between them other than friendship. He thought all his moments of flirting with him were supposed to be jokes, or just nice things for him to say that he used an odd tone for or something, then all the times he would get physical with someone for giving him a hard time being just as misunderstood. He did not want to assume this boy that he still considered superior to him in the social scale would be at all romantically interested in him, but he sure hoped so.

After school, he nervously fiddled with his clothes, listening to Ryoma talk about something he was not really listening to. Once he stopped, he spoke up. "Can I go home with you today?" He finally asked, looking down at him with that same uncomfortable expression he would give him whenever he flirted with him. This expression was not actually discomfort as it turned out, it was the face he made when trying his hardest not to act out and accidentally scare him off. He realized this himself when looking at himself in the mirror one morning, as was aware of it ever since.

Ryoma was way too far ahead of him to question his face and body language. "Oh, hell yeah!" He smiled widely. "Did you want to get going now?" He watched his friend nod, his heart starting to beat faster. "Alright, let's get going, then." He helped him get comfortable behind him then brought Xander home with him. Getting him in the door, he made him take off his shoes and leave his book bag downstairs, removing his jacket to expose the typical tight-fitting t-shirt he would wear underneath before dragging him upstairs to his bedroom with him.

Xander laughed a little at his enthusiasm, but once they were in his bedroom, a place he could only dream of visiting, he began to grow uneasy, afraid his true colors were going to be exposed at any given moment. He looked down, playing with his shirt anxiously. As Ryoma told him to 'get his ass over here', as in sit on his bed with him, he smiled a little and did as he said. "I'm... sorry I asked on such short notice..." He failed to look at him.

Finally noting his behavior, Ryoma knitted his eyebrows. "What's going on?" He scooted closer to him, leaning forward a bit and tilting his head like earlier to try to make eye contact with him.

"W-Well... I, um... Do... you think you'd want to bring your car to my first game on Thursday?" Xander asked quickly, still not looking at him and his breathing becoming uneven.

"My car? What, do you not have a warmer change of clothes?" He watched him shake his head, confused.

"I... I just want to talk with you after, that's all..." He played with his hands then exclaimed as Ryoma sprung up. "What are you-" He laughed a little as he started playing his music from his stereo system. "Oh, man... My father would kill me if he caught me listening to this..." He hoped this would lead to perhaps noisy kisses between the two being blocked out by music his father despised, begging him with his eyes to get closer.

"Your father would kill the whole planet if he had his way, let your hair down, Hunnybun, come dance with me." Ryoma gestured for him to come over to him. As he slowly did as he said and walked over, he smirked and grabbed his hands, making him start dancing with him. "Your daddy isn't here right now, have some fun with me for a while~" He laughed as Xander stumbled a bit as he tried to keep up with him.

Laughing much more awkwardly, Xander focused on not falling over as his face flushed. Ryoma kept making him laugh by singing along to the songs in a very exaggerated rocker voice. He made himself laugh even harder as he snorted, trying to cover his mouth but Ryoma refusing to let him. For a brief moment, he felt the strongest sense of belonging than ever before in his presence. He always felt like they were reserved for each other, but in that moment, he could not help but feel like everything was perfect with Ryoma there to make him smile. His intense obsession was soothed by holding his hands and being made so happy that he would laugh uncontrollably. 

It would be a lie to say that Ryoma did not feel the same way. However, he believed Xander probably found his type of style uncomfortable and was probably scared his father would do something if they ever got caught together. So, there they were, as happy as could be together dancing alone in Ryoma's messy bedroom, but the both of them still too scared to admit their feelings for each other while they were high on each other's happiness.

After a couple more songs, Ryoma let him have a break, keeping his music on as he sat back down with him. He sighed happily, gesturing to him to get closer and hugging him with one arm as he did. "I love you, you know." He admitted, using a tone that he could easily use to cover his ass in case this confession backfired.

Looking at him, Xander felt time stop. His heart, his breathing, the music... Everything paused. They made eye contact and he looked at his face closely for clues on what to say back. "I..." He genuinely believed he stopped functioning for some time, these words smashing everything in his mind and making him blank out.

"I just want you to know you've got me, always." Ryoma added, keeping up his strong eye contact with him. "Got it?"

Nodding and smiling almost shyly, Xander looked away. Everything resumed, his heart racing again, his breathing uneven, the music's lyrics making him think, everything. "Got it." He repeated, glancing to him again. Feeling himself lean a bit more in his direction, he looked to his lips then away, never feeling so conflicted in his life. 

Waiting for him to give and tell him how he felt too, Ryoma kept his arm around him, only being much more tender and stroking his back to encourage him. "I might not be a bunny, but I do think you have a way with me." He smiled faintly. "You definitely make me feel something, if not safe..."

Getting dizzy from his comparison to his thing with rabbits, Xander swayed slightly, seeming, though unintentional, to try to get real up close to him. He was met with a kiss from him, his eyes widening and his hands lifting in surprise. As Ryoma pulled away, he stared at him, in shock. He did not mean to give him that notion of 'hey please kiss me', but he was so glad he did. "R-Ryoma..." He lifted his cut-covered hand and grabbed one of Ryoma's as he held his breath, closing his eyes as he kissed him in return.

Ryoma felt like he scored three times over just with two kisses. However, he noticed all the self-inflicted cuts on his hands, and that made him a little less happy. "What... happened to your hand?" He looked up at him before taking a closer look. "Did you do this to yourself?"

Xander failed to answer and looked away, hoping he would brush it off. He felt him take his wounded palm and kiss it, nuzzling against the uneven texture of his skin. He slowly felt pressure build and he pulled his hand away, afraid he would ruin everything if he were to act out.

"I want to take you out into town with me." Ryoma proposed, touching his soft hair and admiring his eyes as he was still so up close. He let the odd discovery slide for now.

Nodding, Xander relaxed. "I'm up for anything with you." He admitted, smiling. He felt like he had finally been given his greatest desire, being given the rights to take Ryoma away from any competition without needing an excuse.

The two kissed for a third time. A third, long time. Long enough for them to be winded afterwards and hesitant to move more than an inch away from each other. Despite this, Ryoma got up and pulled him along. He brought him out on his bike and drove around with him, showing him off to no one in particular and stopping at random corner stores for no real reason. He just wanted to be everywhere in the town he called home with him.

They fooled around in town for a while until it started getting dark. They stopped back at Ryoma's place so Xander could grab his bag. They gave each other an intense look before taking off again. As he got off by his front door, Xander smiled a little back at him and waved shyly before hurrying inside. He was in shock the whole night, being asked at the dinner table if he was alright since he kept staring off and smiling randomly, to which he would slowly nod and say nothing more.

Ryoma went home after that, singing as he cooked and being just happier in general, less stressed out for the time being. He was going up to his bedroom later on in the night after everyone was fed, only to notice a small piece of paper left on the table by his front door. It was in Xander's handwriting, and it appeared to be his phone number.

Whistling a singular note, he took that very important piece of paper and used it to call him using the wall phone in the kitchen. He sat on the countertop as he heard him pick up. "Hey." He was relieved to hear Xander's voice on the other end and not an angry middle aged man. He smirked to himself as he spoke quietly so his siblings would not hear him. "You're pretty sneaky for leaving your number here like that... Are you sure you're not the Easter Bunny?" He snickered as Xander scolded him.

He stayed on the phone with him until he looked up at the clock, realizing it had been nearly two hours of them just talking. He decided to get to the good stuff before he had to hang up. "Your laugh is cute." He chuckled. 

This sparked nearly a half hour of the two speaking back and forth, having to get quieter and quieter as their way of speaking to each other was a bit more personal, not by a lot, but enough to try to avoid a father from hearing.

By the end of the call, Ryoma whispered to him that he loved him and for him to get some rest. He got a similar goodbye, but it felt like more coming from his voice.

He got into bed afterwards with only one thing on his mind: being alone with Xander in his car on Thursday night. He smirked. The day after tomorrow. He was getting himself pumped for it.


End file.
